


Close Quarters

by neverminetohold



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: 'In close quarters': a situation of being very or uncomfortably close to someone or something. - Not that General Hux was complaining.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viella (Syene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syene/gifts).



With one last look at the primary display and the staff working at their stations, Hux left the command bridge for the upper habitation level and his private quarters.  
  
The familiar hum of the _Finalizer_ accompanied him through the corridors, past pairs of Stormtroopers on patrol. Each time he returned their smart salutes on autopilot with a terse nod, engrossed in the latest progress report on Starkiller Base's construction that scrolled down his datapad.  
  
Though he never failed to remind himself how foolish a sentiment it was, Hux could not deny that his heart sped up at the thought of the superweapon and his own vital role in its creation. It was only a matter of time now until the foul Republic would fall, its threat to galactic stability and corruptive influence removed like the stain they were. With order restored, his destiny to rule would be within his grasp...  
  
Hux pushed these thoughts away as unproductive and premature. Having reached his destination, he switched off his datapad and punched in his security code.  
  
The door to his quarters slid open and locked behind him. Hux leaned against the cool metal, allowing his rigid posture to slump as he took a few deep breaths of recycled air. Unconcerned with the fact that he wasn't alone, Hux loosened the stiff collar of his uniform and tossed pad and comlink on his bedside table.  
  
Making use of the open space afforded senior officers, Kylo Ren was sitting cross-legged in front of the large viewport, hands resting on his knees, breathing slow and even in deep meditation.  
  
Hux allowed himself an appreciative glance at the star-lined tunnel of hyperspace or rather, out of the corner of his eye, the way its blue glow illuminated the angles of Ren's usually so expressive face, that was now relaxed.  
  
He turned away, mildly disturbed by the fact that he could almost taste the memory of last night on his lips: salty and bittersweet.  
  
Had the Supreme Leader predicted this development, facilitated it, even? How long then would it take for Snoke to exploit this weakness he had cultivated in both of them? How could Hux protect not only himself but Ren as well?  
  
_And why can't I let go of my concerns, if only for a moment?_ Hux asked himself with a wry smile. _Ah, right. Because I managed to fall for a manchild with no impulse control, anger management issues, and the mystical might of the so called 'Force' at his beck and call..._  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"The latest status report that I'm sure you've ignored," Hux lied without hesitation as he began to undress. "As is your habit."  
  
Ren stood in one smooth movement, the rustling of fabric not quite covering his amused huff. "...no doubt."  
  
Hux finished folding his clothes, leaving them in a neat stack on a chair, then slipped under the covers, well aware that Ren's attention was fixed on him as he stalked closer. Their impending collision seemed inevitable.  
  
Staring up at Ren, blood rushing in his ears on its way to his cock, Hux raised an eyebrow. One last pretense at being unaffected, though they both knew better. "Are you staying?"  
  
"Was that an invitation?"  
  
Hux's answer got lost in Ren's hot, insistent mouth and the solid weight of his body, bearing down on him. There was no more time to think, only to feel and act on instinct - just as he had longed for.


End file.
